


it's all a blur, last night

by serendipitee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, always-a-girl!liam, really shitty smut, sorry about that btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam really isn't the type of girl to sleep with her best friend on a rebound--but considering Louis is mouthing along her neck like it's his job, she might need to reevaluate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all a blur, last night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted and originally filled in [the liam/louis smut!ficathon](http://intherubble.livejournal.com/6836.html#t87732) (which, depressingly enough, isn't really very active anymore D:)  
> Title shamelessly stolen from Katy Perry's Waking Up in Vegas.

Liam isn’t one to get completely shitfaced after a breakup. She’s not one to down a half a bottle of vodka by herself because of heartbreak or one to stuff herself with all the unnecessary calories in Ben and Jerry’s Ice Cream (she works hard to keep her waist the dainty size it is, thank you very much) in that utmost of female clichés—the pint of self-pity. She’s also not one to sleep with her best friend as a rebound, but it looks more and more as if the likelihood of that happening is growing, considering Louis is mouthing along her neck like it’s his job.

She’s not quite sure how it happened, but she’s rather sure that she likes it.

_Liam shows up at Louis’s front door at some godless hour of the night in the pouring rain, teeth chattering and shoulders shaking and tears not very well concealed underneath the lids of her big brown eyes. She’s cried in front of Louis before, so it really can’t matter that much, can it? She had no one else to go to, in any case; Harry and Niall were out for their three-month anniversary dinner and Zayn…well, Zayn was the reason she was here. Dick._

_And maybe she should have known better to get involved with one of her closest friends, but she couldn’t help it. Zayn was artistic and thoughtful and sexy as hell, and he was a great boyfriend. Until now, that is, because her boyfriend isn’t something he is anymore, according to him._

_Her chin’s wobbling, heart sore with rejection, when the door opens, Louis peering curiously down at the thin thing shaking on his front stoop. He blinks at her, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and sighs. “I’ll get the ice cream.”_

A shudder rips out of Liam, breath short, as Louis’s fingers stroke along the sliver of skin between her tee shirt and the too-loose pair of Louis’s pajama pants that he’d thrown at her earlier while she was drying off and sniffling in his bathroom.

Louis’s mouth is electric, static shocking across her neck and collarbones and cheeks and finally against her mouth, tongue licking inside with zero hesitation. Liam feels like her bones just evaporated out of her skin.

_They sit on the couch and Louis puts a random Inbetweeners disc into the DVD player and grabs a bottle of vodka from his parents’ liquor cabinet. Liam drinks a truly terrifying amount of it by herself and tries her hardest to eat her ice cream and not just burrow her head into Louis’s shoulder and sob._

_It doesn’t work too well. The vodka bottle gets knocked over onto the floor, the spoon and ice cream carton get abandoned on the coffee table and Louis’s shirt gets snot and tears all over it and Liam cries so hard for a few minutes that she needs to stop to catch her breath. Louis doesn’t let go of her the whole time, heart beat a steady thump-thump that is oddly soothing._

_“I’ll kill him, if you want,” Louis suggests idly when they’re lain down on the couch in some messy semblance of cuddling, fingers curling in the ends of Liam’s hair, poking her in the back of the knee with a toe._

_Liam doesn’t respond immediately, squirming from the touch and elbowing Louis in the side—the only place she’s ticklish, dang it, and Louis knows exactly how to take advantage of that—but she does sigh heavily. “And how would you plan on doing that?”_

_“I don’t know yet,” Louis snaps, sarcasm rolling off of him in waves, as is the usual. “But I’d do it.”_

_Liam turns around to frown at him, planting her chin on Louis’s chest. “But he’s your best friend.”_

_“_ You’re _my best friend,” the boy insists, flicking her on the nose. “And I’m not gonna let some bastard make a mess upon your innocence and just leave.” Louis shrugs. “Even if he is wicked awesome.”_

_Liam harrumphs, pinching Louis in the side with longish nails, relishing the screech that follows. “We were only together for a month and a half, dude.”_

_Louis gapes confusedly at her for a second. “Wait,” he says, putting his hands up in a ‘hold everything’ gesture. “Are you telling me you never got on that D?”_

_A flush develops on Liam’s face, because oops, she hadn’t really meant to reveal that. Louis knew a lot (a lot, a lot) about her, but that was one of the things she’d kept mostly under wraps. Liam’s mum had always told her to keep an air of secrecy. By the looks of things, that policy was getting shot to shit. “Um. Yeah, well, actually…”_

_Louis’s blue eyes widen, and it would have been almost comical if Liam wasn’t already incredibly embarrassed. “Li, are you a virgin?”_

Louis’s fingers dip underneath her tee shirt, thumbing into her bellybutton and tracking along the juts of her hipbones, and not long after, his mouth follows, hot and slick with spit, trailing bites across her skin. Her shirt pushes up and up over Louis’s wrists, more and more of her skin coming into view, and Louis huffs into her abdomen as if sick of it before peeling the thing off completely, eyes flashing at Liam when she chokes out a giggle. His pupils are huge, ringed thinly by electric blue, and a grin pops up on kiss-reddened lips. He presses a peck to her stomach, and Liam feels her heart punch with affection.

_“Yes. I am,” Liam reveals, tone short. Might as well. She was never really good at hiding things from Louis, anyway, including that debilitating crush she’d had on him in Year 11. That was mortifying for everyone involved. “Not exactly by choice, though, if you must know.” She wasn’t a fucking idiot—Zayn would obviously have been a great lay, but some stupid hang-up or her own expectations for her “first time” had kept that from happening, all the way until Zayn couldn’t take it anymore and ditched her._

_“Well, what the fuck was stopping you?” Louis asked, a frown pushing at his mouth, and for fuck’s sake, Liam doesn’t even know. “What was stopping him? I mean, really. What a fucking idiot.”_

_Liam could feel her cheeks flushing again, the alcohol making her tongue loose. She pokes Louis in the cheek. “What are you trying to say, Tommo? Are you saying I’m pretty?”_

_“I’m saying,” Louis mumbles, averting his eyes just for a second before his voice builds in strength, “I’m saying he should have gotten into your pants when he had the chance. I would have.”_

_Not the most eloquent, Liam thinks, but it doesn’t stop her skin from tingling with something, limbs wobbly with anticipation. “Would you?”_

_“’Course I would,” Louis says, unabashed. “I definitely would.”_

_Liam bites at the inside of her lip. “Will you?”_

Now…now Louis is undoing the pajama pants slung low around her hips with one skilled hand, the other one attending to the bare nipple that his mouth isn’t currently laving lewdly around, Liam shaking and making breathy sounds she’s never made before underneath him.

He pulls away as a moan tears out of her lips, presses a more forceful, needier kiss than before to her lips. He’s panting, Liam notices, and when their chests press together, Louis’s arm caught between them and Liam’s hand on his neck, she can feel his heart pounding. His hand leaves her chest and curls around her middle, landing on her lower back and pulling her closer. Liam keens low in her throat and her hips crash forward, desperate for something, anything.

Louis is smiling into their kiss, now, and Liam’s legs open automatically when he untangles his fingers from the tie on the front of Liam’s pants to part them. He grinds his erection down against her and it burns through Liam’s entire body, her eyes starting to roll back in her head. Louis pushes again, just with his fingers, and Liam calls out his name into his mouth, sounding hysterical to her own ears. “Lou, please.”

Louis mouths a kiss against her jawline, close to her ear. “So sensitive, Li.” His voice shakes only the littlest bit, bravado wavering.  Liam always saw past the bullshit, anyway.

She can’t be bothered to give a single fuck, goosebumps tingling across her arms and down her stomach at the whispering tease of Louis’s voice. “Please, Lou, fuck…”

Her begging seems to do the trick, a hand slipping underneath the pajama pants and into her panties, fingers flickering across her clit torturously lightly. Liam’s back arches, the back of her head rutting into the couch cushion underneath her, and Louis murmurs hotly into her exposed neck, feeling her going wobbly beneath him. “Gonna make you come so hard. So—” he gasps into Liam’s skin, breathless, “so hard you see stars. I promise.”

Liam whimpers, hips rolling to try and urge Louis to do something with his hand again, _please_ , her own fingers curling tightly in Louis’s hair. “D-do something, please, Lou, do—uh.” Liam can’t finish her thought, because Louis is pushing her pants and panties down her thighs, his fingers working again, thumb pressing into her clit and first two fingers working right into her with finesse, moving so deep that Liam can feel his knuckles rubbing lightly against her folds.

Liam feels like her soul’s unraveling, heart burning in her throat, when Louis is moving his fingers inside of her, working her ever further open and pushing against her clit, muttering dirty things into her cheek and her neck and against her stomach. And while it pretty much feels like the best thing that’s ever happened to her, Liam can’t help but feel like there’s something a little off.

She knows exactly what it is. All this while, Louis’s been taking care of her without a second thought to attending the apparent _issue_ lurking in his own pants. “Lou.”

“Mmm?” he questions without taking his mouth from Liam’s chest, eyelashes brushing against her ribs before his glance lands on her face.

“I want,” she starts, but her breath is short, made even shorter when Louis moves his fingers inside her again, a hot press that leaves her writhing, so close to how she gets herself off that she has to wonder just how long Louis has been able to read her mind. “ _Uh_ , Lou, I—I want you to fuck me.”

Louis’s eyes flash at her again, clouded with lust. Still, he manages to push his unoccupied fingertips into the jut of Liam’s hip. “You sure?”

He couples the question with a flick of his thumb against her clit—cruel boy—and it’s all Liam can do to nod frantically down at him. Louis eyes go wider than before, as if he hadn’t all the way expected it, but he kisses her hard on the lips before pulling away completely, both hands abandoning their posts.

Liam curses at the loss of Louis’s talented fingers, but her fuming doesn’t go very far, considering her whole body is already weak and that the sight she sees in front of her—of Louis with his hair all mussed and lips swollen and the high parts of his cheeks flushed a fantastic pink, digging between the couch cushions for something—is slightly bizarre. She can’t help the bark of laughter that bubbles out of her chest at the ridiculousness of the boy. It doesn’t make any sense, at all, why he’s digging into the couch with such fervor.

At least, it doesn’t make any sense until he pulls out a little silvery square and throws a shit-eating grin Liam’s way.

“Are you kidding me?” Liam deadpans, fighting the northward curve her mouth is on. That might be the silliest thing she’s ever seen.

“I was a Boy Scout, Li; I’m always prepared,” he growls ridiculously, arching back over Liam to press a smiling kiss to her lips, biting at her bottom lip. He still has it between his teeth when he pulls away, and the sound it makes when it slaps back into place is something vulgar. Louis smirks down at her, and it’s sexier than Liam was ready for.

It also spurs her into action. She pulls one of her legs out from underneath Louis, wrapping it around the back of his thigh and pulling him down on top of her. It’s a sufficient distraction, Liam can tell by the rut of Louis’s hips into her. She bucks back up to him until he’s huffing again, breathing hard into her mouth, and as quick as she can, turns them over so that she’s straddling him, pushing his shoulders down into the couch.

Louis stares up at her in mild shock. “Okay.” His gaze drifts down from her face and across both of her breasts, the curve of her waist down to her hips. “I can get with this.”

Liam rolls her hips again, and Louis deflates a little bit, a groan leaving his mouth. “ _Jesus_ , Li.”

She pulls at the hem of his shirt, eyes flicking up to Louis’s, and he lifts himself off the couch enough for her to yank it over his head, dropping it on the floor somewhere near the abandoned vodka bottle.

Liam bites gently along the soft skin of Louis’s neck and presses the heel of her hand encouragingly against the growing bulge in Louis’s pants before pulling at the drawstring at the front, undoing the knots with trembling fingers. She hopes her nerves don’t show in her face, though they probably are.

Louis doesn’t say anything about it, though, which is a first. Instead, he’s preoccupied with giving Liam instructions that are a little counterproductive for untying things (but the  _yeah, like that, put your fingers…god, right there, yes_ isn't bothering her) and she’s secretly glad for it. The knots eventually come undone and Liam feeds her fingers under Louis’s pants, pulling them down to pool around his ankles in one swift movement and letting Louis’s erection spring free.

And Louis is sitting up now, pulling at Liam’s panties, breathing coming in shorter and shorter spurts as he yanks them and her pants off at the same time, throwing them to the ground beneath. The condom packet got squashed in his fist, but he puts the square in his teeth and rips a side off in a millisecond, an edge of insistence to his voice. “Come on, Li, come on.”

She snatches the packet from his fingers, insisting “let me” before taking the thing out, and she’s not an idiot, she knows how this goes on. But that doesn’t stop her from hesitating before her hands reach out and roll the thing down Louis’s cock probably excruciatingly slowly, judging by the choked-off noises he’s making.

Liam teases the skin of Louis’s balls, and he cries out, hands going to clamp around the backs of her thighs. “Li, please, I need, I..”

Liam has a vague idea what she’s doing when she pushes up onto her knees, resting one hand on the back of the sofa and the other on Louis’s shoulder. She scoots closer to Louis than she already was, pressing their chests together, and sinks down, down, down, until.

Oh.

Louis’s cock moves insistently into her, pushing up and up and up until the backs of Liam’s thighs are flat against Louis’s legs. He fills her all the way, completely, and Liam feels a twinge of hot, burning pain that she just manages to blink away before Louis rocks his hips up to smack into her, a heavy curse flying out of his mouth before Liam grips the hair at the back of his head and tugs at it, pulling him into a kiss.

He moves his hips again in a shallow thrust that has Liam clawing into his shoulders, scratching at his skin and moaning like she’s never done in her whole life. She can feel herself getting close to something already, burning in her stomach like she’s swallowed kerosene, so when Louis pushes at her, nudging her onto her back, she can’t protest. She wouldn’t have anyway.

Louis presses a kiss to her cheek, shockingly chaste in the midst of what they’re doing, and whispers softly. “I’ve got you, love.” He pulls at one of Liam’s thighs, pressing his fingers to the inside of her knee before perching it over his shoulder.

This time, Louis slams into her, and the angle has Liam screaming out on the first thrust. She feels like she’s coming undone, her parts all disconnecting and assembling back together in the wrong order. Louis pushes again, one hand going around her thigh and the other pulling at her other knee, pulling it up but not over his shoulder, simply burrowing his fingers in the warm place behind. Liam has to put her hands over her head to grip at something, and her hands tangle around the fabric on the arm of the couch. “Oh, Lou.”

Louis’s hips kick up to a faster pace, and Liam has to squeeze hard around the fabric, pushing her palms flat against the arm so that her head wouldn’t knock into it. Liam’s heart is pounding in her throat, and she can hear Louis’s breathing coming just as fast as his erratically bucking hips, pace gone. Her peripheral vision is slipping away, darkening to nothing, the entirety of her focus pinpointed on Louis; the push of his dick inside her, the way his bangs are falling over his face, the cast of the low light across his cheekbones.

“Lou,” Liam calls, voice weak, hovering close to breaking. Louis’s gaze locks with hers, and words tumble haltingly out of her. “I…I’m going to….”

The boy leans up, hips jerking lightly although he’s already buried almost completely in her. He presses a sloppy kiss to Liam’s lips, and Liam’s hands curl around his hair. “Go ahead,” he murmurs into her mouth.

Those two words jolt her right over the edge, fingers clenching around handfuls of Louis’s hair, and pretty soon, Liam is actually seeing stars, bursts of light flashing behind her eyelids, Louis’s name floating from her lips.

Louis presses his face into her neck, coming seconds after with a breathy “ _Li_ ,” into her skin.

-

When Liam wakes up god knows how much longer later, the notification light on her phone is blinking blindingly bright on the coffee table in the darkness of Louis’s living room.

For a second, Liam is disoriented. She doesn’t even remember why she’s here, and her head is pounding like a motherfucker. What the fuck happened?

She shifts slightly, jostling the blanket draped loosely over her, and her elbow hits something warm and soft—Louis, asleep next to her on the couch, his arms a loose ring around her waist. And from the feels of things, they’re not completely dressed…or dressed at all, for that matter.

The night floods back to her all in one second—all of it, from Zayn’s ”I’m sorry but…” speech to the fucking fantastic orgasm Louis had brought her to before they passed out from exertion and too much crappy vodka. Her heart punches against the walls of her chest thinking of the fact that she’d just lost her virginity to the boy she’s been friends with since they were twelve. What was going to happen when he woke up? What if he thought it was all a mistake? What if they could never be friends again after this? She can’t take that much rejection in twenty-four hours; Liam isn’t incredibly self-confident in the first place, okay, and two rejections in that short an amount of time would just prove her right.

She can’t get back to sleep now if she tries, so she reaches for her phone instead. The text that pops up is one from Zayn.

_babe, i’m sorry can we talk about this? it’s just that i knew that lou has that huge crush on you and i got jealous and it was stupi—_

“What a dick. He wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

Liam whips her head around to see Louis peering at her in slight guilt. But most of her focus was on the soft smile that was already pulled up on his face, blue eyes glowing. “ _You_ should have told me, asshat.”

Louis presses a kiss to her cheek. “I would think that I kinda already did.”

Liam flounders a little bit, mind stuck a little bit on the fact that he had definitely shown her, screwing her into his parents’ couch. “Yeah, well, it’s the principle of the thing. You should have told me before taking me to bed.”

Louis chuckles. “I haven’t taken you to bed yet, darling.” He kisses her on the lips, mouth burning. “You want me to?”

The text from Zayn never gets all the way read, Liam’s phone dropping to the floor and lying there, abandoned, for the rest of the day, long after Liam and Louis have disappeared into Lou’s bedroom with a grin and a kiss and fingers in each others’ hair.


End file.
